


Shall We Dance?

by panna_acida



Category: Free!
Genre: Ballet, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for yesterday since it was Mardi Gras, and this means the end of Carnival, here a cute and fluffy (i guess) makorei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

Rei never loved that kind of event, but here he was, dragged by Nagisa at the masked party, looking around the dance floor and sitting in a corner of the big room. Meanwhile Nagisa just runned around dancing with strangers, singing and stealing food from the buffet.

Looking down at his empty glasses Rei didn’t saw the gorgeous man reaching for his hand, till a warm and firm grip on his wrist made him look finally up.  
"May i have this dance?" asked the stranger, behind his white mask with a little smile adorning his face.

At that Rei just looked around him insecure, and then pointed before himself and then the beautiful man in front of him, receiving only a firm nod and a sweet smile.

"With pleasure" answered Rei raising up from his seat and following the stranger to the dance floor. Not before straightening his tuxedo and putting back the mask on his face.

Reaching the center of the dance floor, the music changed and a low walzer started to play, making the masked boy start to guide Rei in the dance.  
After two slow song Rei finally spoke, tilting his head a little, trying to look behind the white mask.

"You know me?"

"I love you" was the only answer that made bloom on Rei face a full blush, after a little peck on his cheeks the charming stranger left running toward the exit of the room, leaving a stunned Rei looking at the now empty spot in front of him.

When the music stopped Rei just walked away, toward the balcony on the other side of the room, where the beautiful stranger just vanished few minute before.  
Looking out at the starry sky Rei didn’t sensed the light step coming toward him, till a sweet voice called his name.

"Rei…" and at that Rei tuned around coming face to face to Makoto-sempai.

"Oh… sempai" said in a dreaming tone Rei looking at the boy in front of him.

"what are you doing outside, is kind of chilly tonight" said Makoto moving beside Rei, and resting like that his arms on the railing, looking at the night sky.

_Yes… why Rei was outside? Maybe to understand why that kiss tasted so sweet, or maybe why he wanted more, or maybe…_

"Rei?"

"Eh?"

"You spaced out… everything ok?" asked again Makoto, seeing Rei bit his lips, before trace them with his thumb.

"I…" started Rei shaking his head trying to clear his mind "yes, there is" stated after few second in silence.

"Want to talk?" asked in that sweet tone Makoto turning is full attention at the boy near him.

"A complete stranger before asked me to dance…" started Rei, lowering his eyes before raising them again "and after the dance he ki… ki…" and more Rei tried to say that word, and more the blush on his face grow bigger, till he blurted out that word almost screaming "KISSED ME".

And there a soothing hand started to move up and down his arm, making Rei relax under the touch that was so familiar, a touch like the one form…

"and, you liked it?" asked Makoto prompting Rei to continue is story.

"oh…" said Rei blinking, and looking down again "sorry".

"you don’t need to" said Makoto smiling in a sweet way at the other boy, starting to move his hand up and down Rei arm, till the boy hand where he started to play with his fingers.

"I…" started again Rei "I…" shacking his head, and trying to focus on the other guy, and not on Makoto and his finger entwined with his.

"I love you" said Makoto interrupting Rei brain that just froze hearing that same words. The same tone, voice and… two soft lips crushed on his closing his open mouth shutting down all his over thinking brain.

And the two just kissed slowly.

At the beginning Rei just… didn’t do anything, receiving all the attention from Makoto wandering hand on his back. But at some point Rei instinct kicked in and the boy started to move his free hand to grab Makoto jacket, and tilt like that his head, to let the other boy kiss him better, till the two needed to separate to breath again.

“I…” started Rei, with a labored breath and red cheeks “why?” at the end asked raising his head and look Makoto in the eyes.

“Because I didn’t know how to approach you before” started Makoto trying to answer in the best way to Rei. “I wanted to know if you where ok at kissing another man, and that’s why I did it” continued taking a big breath “and that’s why I started to ask you all this question, to understand and…” a sweet smile appeared on his face, making Rei heart loose a beat.  
“I love you” repeated again “I love you” and again, starting to laugh from happiness.

“I think I love you too… Makoto-sempai” whispered Rei going to rest his head on the other boy shoulder, smiling softly at that new sensation that started to bloom inside his heart, making him all warm and happy.

Yeah… love… that was love for sure, and maybe for one time, following Nagisa at one of this party, wasn’t actually that bad. Thought Rei, moving a little with his head only to be able to leave a little trail of kiss on Makoto face, before going back to bury his face on the other shoulder sighing in happiness.


End file.
